Episode:No Pot to Pease In
|image = |caption = The FOX Network creates a new show -- "No Pot To Pease In" -- which upsets everyone except Al, who loves it in Season 9 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 9 |episode = 9 |overall = 192 |network = FOX |production = 9.09 |imdb = tt0642337/ |guests = George Wyner Leonard Kelly-Young Lisa Kaseman Steven Hack Bruce Fine Alex McLeod Jennifer Massey J.J. Johnston Mark Barriere |airdate = November 6, 1994 |writers = John Glenn Houston |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Sleeplees in Chicago" |next = "Dud Bowl" }}No Pot To Pease In was the 192nd overall series episode of Married... with Children also the 9th episode of Season 9 of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by John Glenn Houston, the episode originally aired on FOX-TV on November 6, 1994. Synopsis When Kelly auditions for a part in a Fox network sitcom she happens to mention some stories about her family which the producer likes better then the original script. Storyline In this self-referential episode, Kelly pitches her family's and neighbors' quirks and vices as a new premise for a Fox sitcom. After seeing it, everyone (except Al, who is the only one who enjoys the sitcom) protests that the producers copied their lifestyles. The Bundys go to the show's studio in Los Angeles to attempt to get it off the air, and possibly file a lawsuit over the show copying everything about the Bundys from their home, Al's job in a women's shoestore, Kelly's blonde airheaded demeanor, and Bud, down to Peg's red coiffure! Recurring Cast/Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy Guest starring *George Wyner as Ronald N. Michaels *Leonard Kelly-Young as Mel Pease (as Leonard Kelly Young) *Lisa Kaseman as Patty Pease *Steven Hack as Lou (as Steve Hack) *Bruce Fine as Ben Pease *Alex McLeod as Carrie Pease (as Alexandra Ann McLeod) *Jennifer Massey as Marla 'the Pigeon' Darla *J.J. Johnston as Security Guard *Mark Barriere as Washington Darla Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the saying "No Pot to Piss In" which means to not have anything of value. *During the end credits, a picture of the cast from both "Married...With Children" and "Pease in a Pod" are shown together in the Bundy living room. *The FOX executive Ron Michaels is named after the series' creators, Ron Leavitt and Michael G. Moye. *J.J. Johnston, who previously appeared on MWC as "Louie" in season 8's Luck of the Bundys plays the security guard at the studio. *Alex McLeod, who plays Carrie Pease, previously appeared on MWC as one of Bud's dormmates in the season 7 episode, The Old College Try . *When Marcy comes in and announces that "Pease in a Pot" has been cancelled because "...some woman in Michigan didn't like it", it is a reference to Terry Rakolta and the Rakolta Boycott *When Peg starts showing off her TV Guide collectors plates, one of them features Tina Yothers, an actress best known for her role on the 80s TV show "Family Ties". She would later appear as herself on MWC in season 11's Kelly's Gotta Habit *Al fears that the show "Pease in a Pot" will be taken off the air and replaced with a show by Don Rickles. During the 1993 TV season, Married with Children was followed by the show "Daddy Dearest", starring Richard Lewis and Don Rickles, which lasted for 11 episodes. *When Kelly starts talking about her family and neighbors to Ron Michaels, various clips from past MWC episodes are shown while Love and Marriage plays over them: **Al Bundy: ***Go For the Old - Showing off his new fashion. ***You Better Shop Around, Part I - Sitting in his inflatable pool ***Wabbit Season - Running up the staircase after setting his foot on fire ***The Gas Station Show - Sitting on the couch and crying after watching Shenandoah. ***Look Who's Barking - Performing the duckwalk after finding out where Hans is ***A Dump of My Own - Sitting on his new Ferguson Toilet ***Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? - Sitting on the couch and looking depressed. **Bud Bundy: ***Buck the Stud - Standing arm in arm with two girls and getting kissed on the check by one of them ***Buck the Stud - Getting punched in the face by a female jogger after opening the front door ***Buck the Stud - Walking down the stairs in one of Kelly's costumes. ***Valentine's Day Massacre - Screaming as he is dragged down the hotel hallway by Winkie the dog. ***Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? - Holding up a screwdriver after being electrocuted while fixing the doorbell. **Peggy Bundy: ***Peggy Turns 300 - Coming down the stairs in her new dress ***A Three Job, No Income Family - An annoyed Peggy smoking, while working at Burger Trek. ***The Worst Noel - Walking in with bags from the mall ***Season 4 opening - Peggy smoking while tossing salad in the Bundy kitchen ***My Mom, the Mom - Sleeping on the couch with a candy bar in her mouth and the remote control falls out of her hand **Marcy D'arcy: ***You Better Shop Around, Part II - Looking menacingly at the camera and getting ready to attack Al. ***The Wedding Show - Marcy threatening to hook punch Jefferson in the liver ***Tooth or Consequences - Acting like a chicken while yelling at Steve Rhoades ***I'm Going to Sweatland - Marcy having an orgasmic experience in the Bundy kitchen while talking about Elvis. ***It's a Bundyful Life (Part I) - Marcy is drunk and dancing at the bank. **Jefferson D'arcy: ***Mr. Empty Pants - Sitting at a salon and talking about his hair ***Take My Wife, Please - Enters the Bundy house dressed as one of the Village People ***Route 666 (Part 1) - Holding up a gold nugget while sweating profusely. ***Cheese, Cues and Blood - Talking with Kelly while counting money from her last match. ***Al on the Rocks - Dancing topless at a bar while women try to give him money. *At her audition, Kelly starts acting and talking like comedian Jerry Seinfeld, who, at this time, was known for his NBC sitcom, Seinfeld. *When Kelly is doing her audition, the monitor behind her is showning clips from The Three Stooges. Category:Episodes Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 9